


Our Space [bxb]

by inkborn



Category: Original Work
Genre: AlternateUniverse, Future, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Mecha, Polyamory, Robot, Robots, Romance, Stars, Trans Male Character, scifi, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkborn/pseuds/inkborn
Summary: “OUR SPACE” is a story of four boys who hate how the Earth weighs them down.☉☉☉The year is 3007. The race for space exploration, planet colonization and the like has been deemed futile. It is time to return to Earth and live a normal life.But not everyone is willing to go down without a fight.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. ☆chapter one☆

☉☉☉

The date is July 11th, 3007.

Since 2977, humanity has been competing. Competing to make new technology for space adventure and to make new discoveries amongst the stars and to colonize the planets within our galaxy. 

It has been a tedious effort. 

It has been a long 50 years.

And we have decided we’re through.

Lots of money and time and resources went into this race and for what? 

This competition will have no clear winner and there is no prize to be won. There is nothing to gain. 

It is time to return to Earth, where we are needed.

This faction will be disbanded.

There is no future for us in space. 

So let us go home. 

— The Hyperion Commission

—~—☆☆☆—~—

“Sao?”

Sao didn’t answer. Sao wasn’t listening.

He was too busy enjoying the view. 

Gazing upon the Earth and the Moon and the stars from outer space was a sight he often took for granted, a sight that would soon be taken away from him. The Hyperion Commission’s days were numbered; it had announced it’s disbandment a few days prior, and Sao was on clean up duty. As soon as he finished his assignments, there would be no more joyrides to space. There would be no going to space at all. 

He would miss it. 

“Sao?” 

He joined the Hyperion Commission at eighteen.

He was twenty-three.

For five years, he’d been working for the faction. For five years, he’d been working as a pilot amongst the stars. For five years, flying through space was routine. 

And soon, that life he knew would be ripped away. 

The Hyperion Commission would be no more.

His future in space would be no more. 

“Sao?”

Third time’s the charm. 

Sao turned his head, forcing his attention on the screen to his right. A large square displayed an impatient looking Caju. 

The two met through the Hyperion Commission. When Caju joined as a cadet, Sao already had three years of experience, so Sao taught Caju everything he needed to know. And they’d been friends ever since. 

“What’s up?” Sao questioned dumbly.

“Good to know you haven’t gone deaf,” Caju muttered with a huff and a roll of his eyes. “Is everything stable? No malfunctions? Nothing wrong?” 

Sao gave a half-hearted thumbs up. “Everything’s good. Nothing wrong.”

His so-called spaceship— a deep purple colored mecha titled the Ursa Major— was an old thing, long past it’s prime. It was a sluggish machine with damaged parts here and there, but it did it’s job. Sao liked it and it’s flaws. He refused to pilot anything else. 

“Are you sure you’re safe?” Caju asked, doubtful. “What if your ship just... breaks and then you lose oxygen and then you die out there all alone?” 

“That’d be a pretty cool way to go.” 

“Sao!” 

“It won’t break,” Sao insisted. “I mean, it’s lasted this long. You don’t need to worry.” He shuffled in his chair, uncomfortable. “Anyways. What’s today’s task?” 

Caju had been trained to be a pilot, and he was good at it, but the head of the Hyperion Commission preferred to keep Caju cooped up in a control room, where he’d be less troublesome. So that’s where Caju stayed, working as an observer and instructor and intel provider for people like Sao. 

“Salvage the important stuff from the Lunar Colony and then destroy it,” Caju answered. 

Sao exhaled. “I don’t understand,” he mumbled sullenly. “Why do we have to destroy what we worked so hard to create?” 

“Dunno.” Caju shrugged. “But orders are orders.” 

“This is bullshit,” Sao complained indignantly. “They’re already making me go back to Earth for the rest of my life and now they want me to decimate a colony that I helped make? Why are they the only ones with a say?” 

“Dunno,” Caju repeated. Truth be told, Caju was just as angry as Sao, if not more, but he had to stay neutral and calm for both their sakes. “Don’t think about it too much. Just get it over with. Quickly.” 

Sao nodded. “Right.” His hand hovered over a button. “I’ll call you back after.” 

“Will you be alright?” 

“Yeah.” He wasn’t sure. 

“Okay.” Caju didn’t believe him. “Bye, Sao.” 

I love you. 

The words wouldn’t come.

Not from either boy. 

“Bye,” Sao said. He ended the video call.

Running a hand through his black, feathery hair, Sao leaned back in his chair. Talking to his crush was hard. Ruining the Hyperion Commission’s progress would be harder. 

He shook his head, shoving his feelings aside. He had a job to complete. Spurring the Ursa Major into motion, he headed for Earth’s moon. 

From far away, the Moon was a gorgeous glowing white orb, but up close, it was gray with strewn rocks and craters and lunar buildings.

The colonization of the Moon has been completed in the mid 2980’s.

Yellow and lavender homes and structures littered the surface. Tall spires protected oxygen generators. Terraforming machinery had been left inactive. It was a sad sight.

It was waiting for humanity, waiting for civilization, waiting for it’s purpose to be fulfilled. 

But humanity wasn’t coming. 

Sao landed his ship on a clear, untouched area, exiting and striding towards the Lunar Colony. What important stuff was he supposed to salvage? The technology was replicable and too difficult to take back alone anyways. So what did that leave?

Some pilots had had the chance to live on the Moon; a test to see if it was truly habitable with the help of their inventions. Maybe he was expected to look through the houses, to see if anyone had left anything behind.

He went inside the first one he came across.

It’s interior was plain. Simple. Not personalized, similar to a hotel room. It very obviously hadn’t been touched in years. He felt bad.

It was an inanimate house and he felt bad for it. 

He surveyed each room briefly, and then a few other houses, but there was nothing ‘important’ to take back to Earth. Everything within the Lunar Colony wasn’t wanted any longer.

He returned to his ship with heavy steps. He had no interest in wiping out the entirety of the Lunar Colony but it was not his choice to make.

He just had to. 

He did it quickly, as Caju suggested, leaving no room for doubt or reluctance. One second, the Lunar Colony was there, and the next, it was nothing but ruins, a distant memory. 

Sao didn’t leave immediately after. He stayed. He sat silently in the rubble. 

A single tear rolled down his cheek. 

And then he was crying.


	2. ☆chapter two☆

☉☉☉

It’s August 1st, 3007.

It’s been a total of 3 weeks since the Hyperion Commission announced it’s official disbandment.

We do not want to follow in their footsteps. 

We want to continue operating. 

We want to finish what we started.

But it is no longer our decision to make. 

Earth command is shutting us down.

Humanity, our own kin, has begged time and time again for us to go home.

Our quest to explore space has been deemed futile.

It’s time to leave the stars behind us. 

It’s time to return to Earth. 

— The Cosmos Administration

—~—☆☆☆—~—

Hijacking a ship was probably not something anyone should do, but Saturn didn’t care. 

Saturn did it anyways.

It was unbelievably easy. It wasn’t guarded. No one was there to stop him. He just waltzed in and seized some prototype no one had gotten the chance to test and disappeared into space. 

His reasoning? 

His parents were pilots and they wanted him to excel. From a young age, he was expected and forced to be effortlessly perfect. He became the best. He earned the title of the Cosmos Administration’s Ace Pilot. 

He was a child of space. 

Space was his home. It always had been. There was nothing for him on Earth. 

He wasn’t going to leave it behind. He couldn’t. He couldn’t go down that easily. 

So he would stay amongst the stars. 

Or try to, at least.

He was sure someone would be sent after him.

Luckily, the prototype he’d stolen was a speedy little ship. Faster than anything he’d ever flown. It would surely outrace any other pilot.

No one would be able to force him back to Earth if they couldn’t catch him. 

Although, because of it’s speed, it was hard to maneuver. It’s movements were just a tad too swift and a tad too sharp. It would take some time to get used to, but Saturn was up to the challenge. He was the Ace Pilot for a reason. 

He had just passed the planet Jupiter when he heard the repetitive buzz of notification after notification. Groaning, he slowed his ship down until it was floating idly, turning to look through his messages.

They were all formal texts berating him for his theft. Pandora had always been a stick in the mud. He hated her. Always breathing down his neck, always scolding him for every little thing. He wasn’t a child. 

Was it wrong to feel satisfied knowing he had pissed her off?

He jumped when a loud, obnoxious ringing echoed throughout the ship. Was she seriously calling him? What else could she possibly have to say? Rolling his eyes, he answered. 

“Saturn, I’m going to kill you.” Pandora’s voice boomed over the mic. She was horrifying, yet Saturn wasn’t scared.

“I would love to see you try,” Saturn retorted. 

“Saturn,” she repeated sternly, which only vexed him more. “What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you steal a ship? What are you thinking?” 

“I’m not staying on Earth,” he told her. “Sorry to disappoint you. I know you’ll miss me.” 

Pandora sighed. “I see I’ve let you off the hook one too many times in the past. Now you think it’s okay to do anything.” 

“Yeah, this is clearly all your fault,” Saturn sneered. 

“You’re such a child.” He couldn’t see her but he knew she was scowling. 

“Who’s fault is that?” Saturn barked. “You and my parents never gave me the chance to be a kid.”

“We wanted you to be an exemplary pilot,” she replied unsympathetically. “Which turned out to be a huge waste of time.” 

“Is that all you had to say? Can I hang up?” 

“Please just come back to Earth peacefully. Make this easier on both of us.” 

“I absolutely will not.” 

“You’re a brat. I should have kicked you out of the Cosmos Administration ages ago.” 

“Probably,” Saturn agreed. She started to say something. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to listen. He ended the call. 

He leaned back into his chair, exhaling crossly. She was exhausting to deal with. 

She’d always been exhausting to deal with. As head of the Cosmos Administration, she observed and critiqued every action made, and he spited her for it. 

His fist clenched at his side as another ring sounded. Why she did she have to call him a second time? 

“What?” He hissed. 

“Hello to you, too.” He flinched. It wasn’t Pandora this time; it was Cupid. An acquaintance from the program. They weren’t close. They hardly even spoke to one another.

“Sorry,” Saturn apologized. “I thought you were Pandora.”

“Ah. You’re forgiven, then.” Cupid didn’t like Pandora much either.

“What do ya need?” Saturn stood, digging around the ship as he spoke. He wondered if there was a manual hidden somewhere. He wondered what secrets the ship could be hiding from him. 

“You didn’t hear it from me, but there’s a fleet after you. And they may or may not be out for blood.”

“Do you think I’ll die?” 

“No. I just thought I’d give you a heads up.”

“You’re so sweet,” Saturn cooed. He found a manual behind one of many compartments. He flipped through the pages, not ready to read them. “Where are you? Are you still at the base?” 

“Yeah,” Cupid confirmed. People were still in the process of moving out of the base’s dormitories so the place wasn’t completely off limits. “I’m in a control room. Monitoring stuff.” 

“Oh, perfect,” Saturn responded. “Can you keep an eye on the fleet for me? Make sure they don’t sneak up?”

“I can try,” Cupid said. “But Pandora or someone else is going to find to me here eventually. I can’t be your little spy forever so what do you plan to do when I can’t help?” 

“I’m the best pilot around,” Saturn declared. “I’ll figure something out when I have to. I don’t need your help. Not for that long.”

“Are you implying I’m useless? I’m hurt.” 

“I love you.”   
  
“Oh, but that just isn’t true.” Cupid gazed at the screens before him, pretending he wasn’t scared by the number of ships being launched. There were a lot of people going after Saturn. But Saturn could handle it. Hopefully. “If you really loved me, you would have brought me with you.” 

“I didn’t think you’d want to come.”

Cupid hummed in thought. “You’re right. I don’t think I would want to go. Not really.” He glanced at the locked door behind him, hearing footsteps, but no one tried to enter his room. “Earth is a scary place. I understand why you wanna leave it behind. But I wanna give it a chance.” 

“Giving Earth a chance? Bold choice.” Saturn looked out into space, expecting other pilots to show at any second. “Got any updates for me? They near me? Should I hightail it away? Or do ya think I could take them?”

“They’re still a ways away,” Cupid informed. “But there’s a lot of them. They have the numbers to take you down. So once they get close, get away as fast as you can, okay?”

“Fighting them would be a lot more fun, though, wouldn’t it?” Saturn jested.

“Don’t,” Cupid demanded. “I think they might actually try to murder you. Please don’t do anything stupid.” 

“You sound like Pandora,” Saturn huffed. 

“God forbid I try to instill some common sense into you.” His fingers tapped on the desk before him. Saturn could hear it. “Besides, you can’t hate me like you hate Pandora. I’m too pretty.” 

“Pretty obnoxious.” 

“You love me.” 

“When did I say that?”

“Earlier. In this very conversation, actually.” 

“Did I? I don’t remember.” 

Cupid laughed.

It was the first time he had in a while.


	3. ☆chapter three☆

☉☉☉

I’ve traveled oh so very far

Oh yes

The speed of light is the best 

I never thought I’d friend the stars

Oh no

—~—☆☆☆—~—

“Are they gone yet? Can I leave?” 

Saturn glanced at Cupid, resting his chin on his palm, bored and impatient. He didn’t want to play cat and mouse or hide and seek. He didn’t want to sit still and wait for them to give up.

He wanted to be free already. 

He’d retreated to the planet Venus. His ship— named Pegasus, according to the manual he discovered— was fairly small. Not extremely so, but just enough; he could aptly hide behind the shimmering pink and red and golden buildings of the Venus Colony. Thick, toxic clouds in the atmosphere also helped to obscure him from view. He was out of sight and he had to stay that way until the fleet had gone for good. 

Which was proving to be incredibly tedious.

How long had it been already? He didn’t know but it felt like it’d been ages. The remaining pilots of the Cosmos Administration were obnoxiously determined to catch him.

“Yes and no,” Cupid answered. “It looks like they left. But there’s a different ship coming to take their place.” 

“A different ship?” Saturn echoed, confused. “It’s not from the Cosmos Administration, then, is it?” 

“I don’t think so. Stay hidden, though. Just in case.” 

“What if I don’t stay hidden?” 

“You don’t have to, I suppose, but that would risk you getting caught and brought back to Earth.” 

“Risks are fun.” 

“If you say so.” 

There was a pause as Saturn made up his mind. 

“I’m gonna go.” 

“I figured as much.”

“You’re not gonna plead for me to stay?”

“You wouldn’t listen even if I did.” 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t.” 

Saturn reached for the controls of his ship.

He’d been itching to move again for quite some time. He was sick of sitting idly, and if the mysterious mecha was piloted by who he thought it was, he was hardly in danger anyways. 

“Do me a favor? Don’t die.” 

“I won’t promise anything.” 

“Very reassuring. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Saturn gave Cupid a pleased smirk, promptly ending their call. 

And then he was off. 

He speedily followed the labyrinth of abandoned streets, going further and further from his hiding spot until there were no more buildings, until there were no more pathways. He faced a barren, burning landscape of orange, yellow, and brown hues, decorated by numerous volcanoes. Venus was a Hell no human wanted to live on but Venus was also a Heaven for children of space. 

He slowed, spotting something forcing it’s way through the murky atmosphere. A tall giant machine of rich purples and deep gashes. The Ursa Major. He’d recognize the ship anywhere. How could he not? It was a distinct and stubborn robot, one that somehow still functioned after so many years of use. A fascinating ship holding an interesting pilot. 

It’d been a while since he’d last seen Sao. 

He called, knowing Sao would pick up. “Hey,” he greeted, watching the Ursa Major land slowly from a distance. “Remember me?” His voice was a teasing purr.

“Everyone knows the Cosmos Administration’s Ace Pilot.” Sao looked beyond Saturn’s new ship, at the far, far away outline of the Venus Colony. He’d have to destroy it soon, but for now, he’d let Saturn distract him. “It’s nice to see you again.” 

“Oh, so you do remember me,” Saturn replied. “I was worried you’d forgotten, old man.” 

Sao suppressed a laugh. “Stop calling me an old man. You’re not much younger than me.” 

“Maybe, but you’re still older,” Saturn argued. “And you still use the same outdated ship. Do you genuinely like that heap of junk?” 

“I’m not much of a pilot,” Sao admitted. “I don’t think I’d be any good with a newer model.” He wasn’t that talented. Not like Saturn or Caju. 

“You can’t be that bad if you’re an Ace Pilot,” Saturn pointed out. 

“I guess,” Sao said, unconvinced. 

“So. What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“But I asked first.” 

“Touché.” Sao didn’t answer right away, lost in thought. “I’ve been ordered to destroy all the colonies.” 

“All of them?” Saturn questioned. “Even the ones built by the Cosmos Administration?” 

“Yes,” Sao confirmed. “What about you? Shouldn’t you be back on Earth?” 

“I should.” Saturn nonchalantly wiped sweat off his forehead. Technology cooled planet Venus enough to make it bearable for humanity but it was still hot nonetheless. A permanent summer. “But I don’t want to go back.”

Sao blinked. “Do you plan on flying around in a spaceship for the rest of your life?” 

“I was going to live on one of the colonies, but if you destroy them all, then, yeah, I’ll live in a spaceship.” Saturn’s self-will was stupidly endearing. “You wanna join me, old man?” 

“I’ll pass,” Sao said slowly. He wasn’t sure if he meant it. Live in space? Sao had never even considered the idea. That was an option? Staying amongst the stars was an option? 

Saturn shrugged, not that Sao could see. “Your loss.” He didn’t know what he was expecting, really. Why would Sao say yes? But also... Why would Sao say no? Saturn wouldn’t dwell on it.

“Well,” Saturn added. “I’ll leave you to it.” Pegasus’ arm— a smoothly functioning robotic limb of a polished, shiny sky blue color— gestured to the immemorial structures of the colony. The Ursa Major gave a dangerously creaky nod. No more words were shared as Saturn took his leave. 

It was the last time he’d see the Venus Colony. 

And perhaps the last time he’d talk to Sao. 

As he left them both behind, Cupid tried to steal his attention once more. Cupid’s calls were getting increasingly familiar. Which was a bad thing, wasn’t it? Because Saturn wouldn’t have his company for much longer. Cupid would get caught and then Saturn would never hear from him again. 

Nevertheless, Saturn accepted the video chat request.

“I’m assuming things went okay?” Cupid’s voice was always soothingly calm but Saturn knew he was full of genuine concern. “Your ship isn’t damaged. That’s a good sign.” 

“I’m fine,” Saturn reassured, snuffing out his annoyance. He was the prodigy, the child of space. Nothing could beat him. Of course he was fine.

“You’re not invincible.” Sometimes it felt like Cupid could read minds. 

“You don’t know that.” 

“On the contrary. I think I’m the only one who does know.” Cupid twirled a finger around his soft, wavy blonde hair. “I’ve seen you at your weakest.” 

“Don’t remind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact since updates will be slower from now on:  
> all the characters of this story are named after celestial objects! Saturn is a planet, Caju is a trans-neptunian object/unofficial dwarf planet, Cupid is a moon of Uranus, and Sao is a moon of Neptune.


End file.
